The last tdwt episode ON Hawaii
by Courtneycat
Summary: After that flying stone that could of killed everyone had hitten the water and was nowhere to be seen, all of the cast and sadly Chris, and Chef was in safety on the beach they just swam to. Well everybody, except one...
1. who's missing?

After that flying stone that could of killed everyone had hitten the water and was nowhere to be seen, all of the cast and sadly Chris, and Chef was in safety on the beach they just swam to. Well everybody, except one...

''Okay guys, are we everyone?'' Chris said looking at the cast worried.

''And when did you start to care if we were okay?'' Gwen asked him looking suspicious.

''Helu.. I can't take anymore lawsuits, they'r killing me.'' Gwen just rolled her eyes and said to herself ''whatevs, you are just going to die and rot alone.''

''What was that Gwen?'' Chris said getting right up in front of her.

''Eh, nothing.'' Gwen said sounding innocent.

''It's good we still have the camera crew so i can take the tape and look what you said...'' Chris said, taking his two fingers to his eyes and then to her, as if to say 'im watching you.'

''Hey!'' They suddenly heard Beth yell.

''Where is Courtney?'' They all looked around themselfs to see if she was there.

''W-what? She isn't with us? She if the first of everybody of you to put a lawsuit on me, and she already has one time before, why me-he-he..'' Chris started to cry in his hands when Beth came over and pathed his back ''there there.''

''You guys, come over here.'' Bridgette yelled from longer down the beach, then they saw her pick up something ''it's Courtney's PDA.'' Bridgette said gasping.

''Omg you guys, she is in the water.'' Lindsay said, then eveybody sighed.

''No why Lindsay, what would ever give you that idea?'' Heather muttered.

''Seashells?'' Lindsay said scrathing the back of her head looking questionable. Heather then put her hand in her face ''oh gad.'' She said really annoyed.

''Someone must find her!'' Chris half yelled being super worried.

''Il do it Chris!'' Alejandro came forward and said, it was at these times Duncan got jealouse even if he didn't 'care' about Courtney anymore, and was with Gwen.

''Why you?'' Duncan said to him, crossing his arms over his chest.

''Yeah, why would you save someone like... em, her?'' Heather said just as annoyed as Duncan.

''Well, it seems like im the only one here, and if we don't hurry, she might be dead soon.''

When dead hit Duncan he got kind of mad, and felt like all this was his fault.

''Il do it!'' Duncan said determined on what he was doing. ''But Duncan, you can get hurt'' what? Courtney could die, and him getting hurt was worse?

''Gwen.'' He said putting his hands on her shoulders ''Courtney could die... And you care about me getting hurt?''

''I didn't know still cared about her'' Gwen said looking down.

''I don't it's just...'' He then got caught off by Gwen ''What Duncan, it's just what? Then why wont you let Alejandro save her?'' He could see she was hurt by him saying he was the only one who could save Courtney.

''Duncan! Do you want her to die? Get over here!'' Bridgette said on the verge of tears.

''Im sorry, i gotta go...'' She didn't even look at him when he said it, he then let go of her and went down to the beach to the others.

He threw his shirt of, jumped in the water and swam longer and longer out into the ocean.

Back with the campers/cast on the beach:

''Chris, isn't there people who lives on this island who can help us when or if he finds Courtney?'' Bridgette said fast and nervous, and was holding a tight grip on Geoff due to her thinking if Courtney would be okay.

''Well yeah, we meet them on the vulcano'' Chris said.

''Then we might find them so we can get them to help us.'' Geoff said to him making it obvious.

''That is so damn right! Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Harold, Beth and Owen go find the people who lives on this island, and we keep an eye out for Duncan.'' Chris said, then they left, and the others both stood and sat while watching out in the ocean.

Out in the ocean the search for Courtney was still on. He then dukked under the water to try and see if he saw Courtney under there.

He went kind of up to take air then down again, a lot of times, then suddenly he saw her a little down below lying unconscious on a huge rock.

He then went down to pick her up, man this girl was heavy, he thought as he tried to take her up to the air again.

He got both her and himself up and swam to the beach with Courtney on his back.

''He found her!'' Lindsay suddenly yelled scaring everybody, with her jumping up and down clapping with a huge grin on her face.

He came up with her in his arms and laid her down on the sand breathing like crazy.

''She.. Is.. Freaking heavy man'' He breathed out looking at DJ ''you are aware of that you were in water, right?'' Kind of a stupid question to ask though.

''You know what i meant.''

''Is she breathing?'' Lindsay asked concerned.

Duncan bent down and held his ear right above her mouth to feel if she was breathing.

''Em, you guys, she's not breathing'' he said slightly panicking.

''You have to do mouth to mouth'' Dj said ''w-what? Then you do it'' Duncan said back.

''I don't exactly know how to do it'' DJ said looking kind of embarrassed.

''Seriously, no one can do life saving here?'' Everybody looked away from him and stared innocently into the air.

''Well, I know you can Bridgette'' He said looking at her.

''Only because im a surfer doesn't mean...'' Duncan stopped her ''you said you could back at the island.'' Then DJ interrupted them ''now are we gonna save this girl or let her die?''


	2. what are we going to do?

''Well..'' Izzy started ''since you guys have been together and all..''

''This.. This right here, has nothing to do with relationships, im never toutching her lips again.'' Duncan said determined.

''Why, she never did anything wrong, you did!'' Bridgette yelled at him, then Gwen left cause she couldn't take anymore of this fighting about Courtney...

After a long speech from Bridgette, Duncan defended himself ''okay Bridge, I heard you.''

Then everybody was suddenly silent, it was all so quiet, you could hear the water hit the shore, and the seagulls screaming.

''Il just.. Do it.'' He said looking a little nervous.

''What is the big problem?'' Bridgette asked him.

''Nothing, it's just, it's Courtney were talking about here.''

''I know she was mean to you, and kind of used you, but in world tour it wasn't anything like that, she liked and acutally respected you but after you cheated on her she fell apart. You don't want her to die do you? Or are you that heartless.'' Bridgette said to him.

''Well, no..'' He said looking down at Courtney's unconscious but peacefull body. ''Then do it'' She said to him.

After what Bridgette said, he began to fell something deep inside, something he hadn't felt in a long time, and that feeling was guilt and sadness too, he thought about how he could of done that to his... Princess...

He then bent down and pressed his varm lips against her cold ones. He breathed into her a few times, then he took his hands on her chest and pumped three times, he keept repeting this without any luck.

''B-Bridgette..'' Duncan finally said, she turned to him and ran over to where he stood.

''What?'' She asked him looking nervous.

''She isn't breathing.'' Duncan said slightly panicking.

''no, no, no. This can't be.'' Bridgette said feeling tears appear in her eyes.

Duncan just sat there in complete silence, when he suddenly thought about all the good times he once had with Courtney, and now she was gone.. Then out of nowhere and out of all people Duncan started to cry, he bent down and held her in his amrs, and cried into her.

''You guys!'' They all heard Katie yell.

''We like found the people who live on this island'' Sadie said after Katie.

They all looked up at Katie and Sadie, and followed them to where the people they found.

''Duncan, take her with, maybe they can do something to save her'' Bridgette said.

''Why? She's already as good as dead isn't she..'' He sobbed a little through his words.

''Duncan? Are you crying?'' She asked, sitting down beside him.

''What.. No..'' He took the sleeve of his shirt and used it to dry away some of his tears.

''I messed up Bridgette..'' He suddenly said, with Bridgette looking at him.

''I know, but right now it's not the past that counts, it's the time ahead of us.''

Duncan nodded and took Courtney with him in his arms.

[With Gwen]

Gwen was sitting on a rock besides a palm tree, feeling pretty down. Why did it all have to be so complicated? She thought for herself.

Then suddenly she heard a voice call her name ''Gwen?'' It wasn't a mean or sad voice, nor a mad but yet a nice and kind one.

''Trent?'' She asked back when she heard it was him. He now appeard in front of her.

''Why are you out here all alone?'' He asked her, sitting down on a rock beside of her.

''Just to clear my thoughts, and why are you here?'' She asked him back.

''I saw you left, and didn't come back. I wanted to see if you were okay.'' He said while smiling at her.

Gwen secretly still had a little crush on Trent, and found it sweet that he wanted to know if she was okay. She blushed a little but luckily he didn't see it.

''So why did you really go away?'' Trent asked her yet again, knowing she had something to hide.

''It's nothing, it's just..'' She took a pause, and sighed ''It's Duncan..''

''What now?'' He asked.

''It's how he changes, it's so annoying, first he likes me then some other, then..'' Gwen stopped, but Trent finished her sentence.

''Courtney?'' He said. Now Gwen couldn't keep it in anymore, she started to cry and Trent embraced her in a hug, she wrapped her arms around his torso and layed her head into his chest.

''Shhh, Gwen. It's going to be okay.'' He said trying to comfort her. Neither did they know that both of them acutally sat there with butterflies in their stomachs, cause they were hugging each other.

''Im sorry..'' Gwen suddenly said out in the blue.

''For what?'' He asked.

''For breaking up with you, and telling your team to vote you of.''

''What?'' Trent started, looking a little confused.

''That was like a year ago Gwen, I don't even care anymore, sure i was mad and devestated a few days, but not a minute after. And it was actually kind of a wake up call for me, cause you know, I threw the challenges so that you and your team could win..''

Gwen laughed, but it wasn't this real, haha, laught. It was a kind and sweet laughter, which he haven't heard before.

They then just sat there, still in the hug they first shared enjoying each others company, they would sometimes start to talk and laught about random things, but I know so much that neither of them would want to change this moment out with something else in the world, for them, this, was, perfect.


	3. We need your help

''Hey! You guy dudes, you have to help this dudette!'' Geoff yelled at the people that lived there.

''Who is this, dodette of yours?'' The one man asked Geoff, with a jamacian accent.

''She's Courtney, and she drowned, and you guys just have to help her!'' The ones who stood there listening to him got a little confused.

''You want chicken salad?'' One of them said, as if he understood what Geoff said that he wanted 'ckicken salad'.

''What? No! You,'' Geoff said potinting at them ''have to help,'' he continued, saying it slowly ''this girl, she's hurt.'' They stood and nodded their heads towards another.

''I see.'' The one man said, smiling at Geoff.

''Finally!'' He said, being happy as he made them understand.

''You want chicken salad without tomato.''

''God, this is hopeless... Bridge..'' He tried to ask his girlfriend for help.

Then they saw Duncan appearing with Courtney in his arms.

''Oh, dear god.'' The man said looking at Courtney ''follow me.'' He said to Duncan as he walked over to a bamboo/palm hut.

''What! He didn't even say anything.. Argh, whatever.'' Geoff said, sounding peeved.

''Take it easy Geoff, at least their able to help her'' she said looking at him.

''Your right Bridgey-boo, im sorry.''

''Don't be Geoffy-bear.'' And that... Ofcourse lead to a sick makeout session...

[In the hut]

''She isn't breathing.'' Duncan said to the man who was standing beside him, the man started to feel her puls, it was completely dead.

''What can you do? Is there something you can do?'' Duncan nearly yelled at him, due to him being totally nervous. The man just stood there looking into the empty space, but at the same time looked like he was thinking.

''Wait here.'' He suddenly told Duncan, making his way out of the hut.

Duncan felt he lost time, every minute, no.. Every seconds depended on Courtney's life. Agh, why was he thinking like this, it wasn't like he cared about her anymore, he had Gwen now, he was happy...

Oh, who was he kidding. His feelings were for Courtney, not Gwen... Mabye he felt he was going to soft, and needed someone new that neither yelled at him every frikkin minute and was mellow all the time. But Gwen still felt like a sister to him, belive it or not.

He didn't know what Gwen felt for him though... Sure she had liked him, alot.

But he wasn't sure if it still was that way anymore. As if right now, Duncan didn't feel any attraction against her, just to his Princess...

He felt like such a jerk, for what he did to Courtney. Cheating? That was the worst he would've done to now...

Like on World Tour, when he saw Courtney after that Greece episode, he pretended he didn't care, yes you heard right, he pretended to not care, but deep down inside he cared, alot.

He wanted to tell her how sorry he was and get her back, but then again another part of him told him to stay away, and he did.

What if she never woke up again, what if he couldn't say his apology to her, then he'd have to live his life, knowing the wrongs he did to Courtney.

His thoughts were interrupted when the man came in again, but not empty handed, he held a small bottle.. A bottle with what seemed like pink water?

**AN: **

**Hey you guys ! Enjoying the story so far? Not the longest, this chappie was pretty short acutally, but that's cause im sitting up at night and writing this to you guys, now im tierd ^-^ So imma go to bed.**

**Ps. If some of you people have a idea of a story or a oneshot i could write, give it to me, im so bored... Like heluu, it's summer and im sitting inside writing, lol. **

**And i really do appreciate your reviews on my stories, it litteraly makes my day to read the nice things you say bout my storie and all that stuff, and it makes me get the chapter out faster, cause you guys make me more sure on my stories. **

_**~Caroline ^^ **_


	4. Dead or Alive?

''Here.'' The man said, giving Duncan the bottle he was holding when he came in.

''Make sure she get's every drop of it.'' He keept going looking stern at Duncan.

''What is this?'' Duncan asked him.

''Well, it's a potion or what you call it, and it is really rear, on islands like this there are special flowers, they really help people that are sick or some kind in that area, but it has to be mixed with some other ingredients to work..''

He took a little pause, then started again.

''Like, coconut juice, nuts growing from the ground, and raindrops straight from the clouds.'' The man answered him, looking at Duncan's much rather shocked face.

''Now don't just stand there, give it to her if you want her to live.''

Duncan did as he was told. ''Well,'' he started ''here goes nothing..'' And with that he took the bottle, opened her mouth and let the potion make it's way down her mouth.

After it was empty he waited for a second, but nothing happened.

''Why isn't anything happening?'' He asked the man standing in front of a bamboo desk.

''What.. Oh, maybe.. Yes! I got it now, you have to kiss her.

What the heck, Duncan thought, this wasn't a fairy tale.

''What? Why?'' Duncan asked, looking at him like he was sick in the head.

''It's just the way it works, hurry man!''

Duncan looked down at Courtney, then moving near her face with his he kissed her, then suddenly he felt something, he felt her press back.

S-she is alive, he coudln't belive it he... Then he got something hot and cold in his mouth, it was a mix of water and puke, oh gad, she just barfed in his mouth.

He quickly got away from her and puked from what just had happened, and puked out both his and Courtney's barf.. Including some water.

Then he noticed the man standing laughing at him.

''Oh, dude. You know you didn't really had to kiss her, it always takes a few minutes before it works.'' He just keept laughing with Duncan staring at him annoyed.

''Say what now?'' He asked the man putting his fist up against his face.

Then they noticed Courtney being awake sitting up from the bed, holding her hand against her head, looking like she was dizzy, and about to fall down.

''W-what, w-were am I?'' She said still looking dizzy.

''Courtney!'' Duncan almost yelled running up to her, embracing her with a hug.

Courtney was just lost, it seriously looked like as if she was drunk.

''Wha.. Duncan?'' She then suddenly got back to herself, and yelled ''Duncan!'' She then pushed him away from her, leaving him lying on the floor.

She still sat in the same spot on the bed looking at him with eyes that would kill.

''What the heck? Why are you huggin me?'' She asked him, now leaving him speachless.

''I just.. It's that.. ehhh..'' He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, with Courtney still looking at him.

''What happened?'' She asked him feeling dizzy all of a sudden again.

''Im just gonna leave you two guys alone for a while.'' The man said leaving the hut, with me and Courtney behind all alone.

''You drowned, i saved you, you should thank me.'' He said putting on one of his smirks.

''As if i would thank you, you didn't even say, sorry, to me.'' He then looked away from her eyes and put up a nervous laught, ''heh, about w-what?'' He said as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

''You know pretty well what im talking about!'' She said, her voice going up a nodge.

''Emm... No, i don..'' Then Courtney stopped him ''why did you do it Duncan? Wasn't i enough for you, you wanted more into you life and to mess with me and my feelings didn't you!'' He didn't say anything, he was just.. Quiet.

''Say something!'' She demanded.

Silence yet again...

''No why Duncan. Why didn't you just let me die, let me through the misery you put and still are putting me through..'' Her eyes then started to swell up and a tear ran down her cheek, ''why...'' She said, but it came out as a whisper, but loud enough for Duncan to hear.

''Courtney...'' He said soft, getting up form the ground, taking his hands against her cheeks, making her look at him, with her taking one of her hands and placing it right on the right cheek resting on Duncan's hand..

Actually she tried to get his hand away, but failed, and it just kind of layed there.

''Look at me.'' He said, trying to get her to look at him, her red, puffy, wet onyx eyes met his cold blue ones.

''Let me tell you what happened...''

**AN:**

**Omg, i know, i actually got a chapter out x] **

**Well, what do you think, to much? To little? O 3 O **

**But yeah, im pretty tierd now, so see you guys later i guess... **

**Hope you guys liked it ! :D **

_**~Caroline 3 **_


	5. what to do

''Let me start of with this,'' Duncan said still looking Courtney in the eyes.

''At first i was madly in love with you, then in season two you started to get all bossy, and that you wanted to change me and all that crap, then i just got enough of you and all of your rules..'' He went silent for a minute, and Courtney didn't say anything, just sat and listened for once.

''Then,'' he started again ''I don't know what happened, but suddenly started to get like, these little feelings for Gwen.'' Courtney flinched when she heard Gwen's name, gad how she hated her, and wanted her to just stay away from her business.

''And then, I kind of locked out my feelings for you and pretended i didn't care.'' Then Courtney was about to ask him something she heard in his sentence.

''pretended?'' She asked him.

''Well, all my feelings for you wasn't gone, some were left, but i never told you, cause i know you were super mad at me for kissing Gwen.''

''Okay, ive listened you out can I just, please, go now?'' She said looking down as she was about to cry.

''Courtney, didn't you hear anything I just told you.. I mean, I don't like Gwen anymmore, I like you, and I want to be with you again, I miss you...''

''You should've thought of that before you cheated on me, you can't just think that you can do something memory wothy to a person, and get back together like nothing never happened,and you never even said you were sorry to me.'' She jumped down from the bed and was about to go, when Duncan grabbed her hand to make her stop.

''Duncan just, let me go..'' She said, still with her back faced against him.

''I-Il just say it now, im sorry Princess, im so so sorry..''

She finally got her hand free and said to him what came out as almost a whisper.

''It's too late for that, and.. Im not your Princess anymore..'' And with that she left the hut, with Duncan standing there heartbroken from what decision she just had made.

[Trent & Gwen]

They were sitting with the others on the beach now, waiting to be rescued.

Gwen was in her own thoughts and got startled when she heard Bridgette yell out of happiness. She couldn't know what may have got her to be that happy, so she turned around and saw her hugging... Courtney?

But she didn't look happy.. At all, rather sad.

She saw Courtney say something to Bridgette, and starting to walk away from her, but Bridge just followed her holding her in for a hug while they were walking.

''Hey Trent, what do you think Courtney is so sad about?'' She asked Trent, with him looking at her to answer.

''Well, who do you think was in there with her after saving her.'' He said making it so obvious.

''Wow.. Do you think, I should see what's up?'' She asked him getting up, when he took her arm and tried to drag her down again.

''Eh.. I don't think that's a good idea, just let them cool down and think, then it will be okay.'' He said while smiling at her.

''But it's actually my fault they'r fighting, agh, why did i have to mess it up so bad.'' The last words she said to herself, so that Trent wouldn't hear her.

''Hey.'' Trent said looking at Gwen ''don't blame it all on yourself, it wasn't entirely your fault.'' Then Gwen smiled at him and gave him a hug.

''Thanks Trent, for the sweet talk.'' Trent hugged back and was enjoying the moment.

Right then Duncan walked out of the hut, he saw Trent and Gwen hugging. At this time he would of been mad, but right now he didn't actually care, what he cared about was to get his Prince.. Emm, Courtney back..

After he walked a little he saw her and Bridgette sitting longer down the beach, and when Bridge was there it actually was a bad time to go down there, cause Brdigette could be a ticking bomb when she was mad, and she was just going to bla bla about what he did wrong and all that shit Courtney told her, so, it was pretty much better to stay away.

Then he got the sickest idea to get Courtney back, that could never fail.

''Hey Trent, my man.'' He yelled at him, Trent then came over, with Gwen looking a little worried when he did so.

''What? Are you going to make me let go of Gwen, make her like you more then before, steal her away from me?'' Duncan just laughed at him, making Trent look at him more angrier than before.

''No no, no such thing, I just want a favour from you, dude.'' Duncan keept saying, with Trent looking at him suspiciously.

**AN:**

**So it is like, one chapter left! Omg! I think it will get onw chapter, mabye two, or a long last chapter. I reaaally hope you like it, tell me what you think so i know, mabye it is some wrong words or sentences or stuff like that, buuuut i haven't checked it, so just ignore it (: **

**So as always..**

**ENJOY!  
><strong> 

_**~Caroline :DD **_


	6. The End, Oh Courtney

''I need a favour from you.'' Duncan said to Trent that looked at him questionable.

''What favour?'' Trent asked, looking curious at him.

''To loan your guitar.'' Now Trent really looked at him ''what for? And YOU know how to play the guitar?''

Duncan chuckled ''well, i might have picked something of it up in my childhood, and the guitar is for what im going to do to get Courtney back again, kind of.'' He said the last with scratching the back of his head using his hand.

''Wow, you really think she'll take you back, cause of a song?'' Trent said to him.

''Not the song, but what the songs about, duh..'' Duncan said, not to make it sound cheesy. ''Now where's that guitar of yours.''

[Chris N Chef]

''Chef did you hear that?'' Chris said to Chef, after he'd heard what Duncan and Trent were talking about.

''What?'' He said to Chris with a bored tone in his voice.

''Duncan is going to try to get Courtney back! This! Will! Get! ME! RATINGS!'' Chef just rolled his eyes, sitting back in his bamboo chair, sippin on the drink he just got.

''FAST CHEF, GET THE CAMERA CREW, WE HAVE TO FIND MORE OUT ABOUT THIS! WE HAVE TO...'' Then he heard Chef snoring ''Okay, i guess! I have to do it myself then!'' Chris said irritated, walking away from Chef, trying to find the camera crew.

[Courtney & Bridgette]

''It's going to be fine, Courtney.'' Bridgette said, trying to comfort her.

''No Bridgette, it's not, how can it! Agh, i just want to go home..''

''Well, you both obviously have feelings for each other, and he doesn't care for Gwen anymore.'' Bridgette pointed out.

''I can never trust that scumbag ever again, he never even said he was sorr...'' Courtney stopped at her sentence and started to think.

''What? He didn't what?'' Bridgette asked her.

''He did, he did say he was sorry.. Right before i left.'' She took a minute to just stare into the air, then suddenly ''oh Bridgette'' she threw herself against her and got embraced in a hug while she cried into Bridgette's shirt.

''Shh, Courtney it's going to be fine, you know Duncan, he doesn't take words harsh on himself.''

''But however, i don't want to get back to him, he is such a lying, stupid..'' She was about to finish her sentence but her crying just got more intense.

''You know Courtney, im really happy your alive, and all that you can thank Duncan for.''

''So Duncan was saying the truth.'' Courtney said to herself, forgetting Bridgette said right there.

''Yeah, why wouldn't he?'' She asked Courtney.

''I don't know, it's just.. Him you know.'' She answered, looking at her now.

''He even got jelouse when Alejandro said he would save you, they pretty much stood and argued about who was gonna save you.'' Bridgette let out with Courtney now sitting up.

''Really?'' She sniffled, drying her tears away with the end of her sweather she had loaned from Bridgette, due to her clothes being wet.

''Oh, im sorry, im like ruining your sweather now.'' Courtney said with a little laugh as she saw some mascara and her tears mixed together on the sleeve of the sweather.

''Don't worry Court, it's okay, I have to much of them anyways.'' Bridgette said laughing a little herself.

They sat there for a while, laughing and chatting about stuff that had happened over the time and years.

[Duncan & Owen]

Now that he finally got the guitar from Trent he could think of his song. Oh damn, he hadn't thought of a song.. What to do, what to do.. Duncan went some minutes like this and thought about what to do for a song.

Then he saw Owen and crazy Izzy longer away, god, how does he even keep up with her, she is just.. So.. Wierd..

Then it was like a light bulb shone up above his head. This season was a singing competition, what if...

''Hey, Owen!'' Duncan yelled at him waving his hand for him to see.

Owen saw him and made his way over to him.

''Duncan, my man, hey!'' He said in his over happy tone of voice.

''So Owen, I've heard you've sung a song to Izzy this season, how was that again?'' He asked smirking at him with Owen smiling back at him.

With Chris standing further away behind a palm tree with some of the ones in the camera crew.

''Did you guys get that!'' He whispered but was sounding desperate. The camera man nooded and took a thumbs up, making Chris smirk. ''This will be awesome, and they suspect nothing.''

A few hours went and they had asked the people who lived there, if they could make a little bamboo stage that Duncan could sit on. At first they kind of said no to it, but when he told them what it was for, they started making it right away.

''So, Duncan my man, it's the moment of truth, want me to go get the girls?'' Geoff said and asked Duncan as he was just finished with the song and everything, with much help from Owen too ofcourse.

''Yeah, we better get this thing over with.'' Then Geoff went to get them.

Longer away he saw Trent and Gwen.

''Hey, Gwen!'' Trent yelled at her due to her being a little longer away and not noticing him behind her.

''Trent.'' She said smiling at him.

''So, have you heard that Duncan is going to sing a song to Courtney.'' He then saw Gwen's smile fading away from her face.

''You still like him?'' He asked looking at her with a scent of sad in his face.

''No.'' She immediately said with Trent looking at her with no longer a sad face. ''Well, I mean i don't 'like like' him, I just care for him, like a.. Like a sister you know.''

''Yeah, I know of it.'' He said back, looking down with his hands in his pockets.

''So are you heading down there?'' She asked looking at him.

''Yeah, I guess, wanna come with?'' Trent asked her back giving her a small smile.

''Yeah, what the heck.'' She said returning the smile.

They then went longer down the beach, to catch up with the others.

''Everything ready?'' Owen asked Duncan where he sat on the small bamboo made stage, he now had gotten a microphone with speakers and two spotlights from Chris's jumbo jet, the lights were on the sides and they were off. It was night now, so all you could see was the bon fire, and the stars, but not Duncan if the lights were off.

''Yeah, everythings ready.'' He then breathed out, Duncan actually never sang, he hated singing, but for Courtney, he would make an exception.

''Here she comes.'' He heard Owen half whisper in the dark.

''Hey Geoff what is this? It's all so dark and...'' Courtney said to him but then..

The lights went on and it revealed Duncan sitting there.

Courtney gasped and looked shocked at Duncan sitting there holding a guitar ready to sing.

Bridgette just smiled and squealed holding a tight grip on Courtney's arm.

''No, no, no. This can't be happening.'' Courtney said to herself when he started to play.

[It's more fun if you take this instrumental version and listen to it when you see the texst down below here, it's Owens song oh izzy, btw .com/watch?v=aeWj74DmnCY]

Then he started the song and to sing.

''I miss the way Courtney hated me, by hoofing me in the kiwis.''

''I miss the daytime when Courtney was so sweet, cause other times she'd get bossy.''

''Oh Courtney! Oh Courtney! I, I miss you so, oh my Courtney, my little princess why'd I ever let you go..''

''Awww this is soooo cute!'' They all heard Katie and Sadie yell. With Bridgette smiling standing and holding onto Courtney, with Court's still shocked face on. Then Duncan kept going.

''I miss her smile, and the way she made me feel, all the time when she was near me.''

''Oh, I miss the way she'd always be this type, how could I've ever left you, I was dumb..''

''Oh Courtney! Oh Courtney! I, I miss you so, oh my Courtney, my little princess, why'd I ever let you go.. Why'd I ever let you go..'' He finished his song with the lights going off and him going down the stage.

''That, was, gold!'' They heard Chris yell ''RATINGS HERE WE COME!''

Everybody just looked at him wierdly and tried to ignore him.

Courtney was about to leave when a certain voice stopped her.

''Princess.'' She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, then had the guts to turn around and face him.

''Don't call me that.'' She said to him, and was about to leave again.

''Courtney.'' Duncan said with his voice being stern, grabbing her arm dragging her back to him, they were now an inch away from each others faces.

''Im really sorry Cortney, I really am, if I could turn back time I would've, so bad, but I can't, cause what i've done is done, but all I want to do is move on with you, just a step if you only want to, just please take my apology.''

She had been looking down at the ground when he was talking to her, but moved it up to face him.

''Did you really mean what you sang?'' Her hazel brown eyes met his cold blue ones.

''Every, single, words of it.'' He said before leaning in and letting his lips meet hers. At first she was shocked and wanted it to end, but right now she couldn't hide it anymore, she kissed him back with so much passion that he didn't know words to describe how the kiss was.

It was like fireworks hit them, like the very first time they kissed.

And by the time they did kiss, Duncan knew he was apologised.

The End.

**AN:**

**So! It came to an end, sad isn't it :( **

**How was the ending for yall? Waiting to hear from you, what you really think :) **

**And just so you guys can get a laugh, im like sitting at night writing this, cause it's like then i get inspiration, I sat in 3 hours on my carpet on the ground for 3 frikkin hours, and my ass hurts like hell x] **

**Everything for you guys! ;D Even getting my boody hurt... **

**So now that im done I have nothing else to do, you guys have some ideas for a DxC story or oneshot I could write ? :) **

_**~Caroline, xoxo!**_


End file.
